


Blackwood

by viceroyvonmutini



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, bughead is mentioned, but like, flirtation abound, naturally, pretty much the whole serpent crew features or is mentioned, this is choni centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: In the house at the edge of the town, where sugar bowls are made of silver and polished to perfection, no one quite feel brave enough to knock.





	Blackwood

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this. I'm giving it to you because I’ve become kind of obsessed with Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz's sorely neglected character arcs. Despite my piling levels of university work I just...couldn't let it go. 
> 
> I know they're meant to have been road-tripping all summer but creative license means I can do what I want.

If you could see Thornhill from the bottom of the drive – if it didn’t have all that land between the rest of the world and Thornhill proper – you wouldn’t want to go inside. No one ever particularly did. The Blossoms didn’t often react kindly to strangers, and if one was a guest of the Blossoms, it was most probably not for a good reason.

To Cheryl Blossom it had been home. She hadn’t ever given it much thought as “the house with the graveyard”: Riverdale’s own haunted mansion. She hadn’t ever given it much thought – until she burned it to the ground. It disgusted her, everything about it. The memories, and what it symbolized; and perhaps even her mother inside. She wanted it all gone, all of it, and she never wanted to have to think about it again.

But then, the world never did what Cheryl Blossom wanted, and it hadn’t worked; and Thornhill wasn’t her home anymore, but every so often she might drive past the burnt-out wreckage. She would never go inside – particularly not now – but if she squinted, she could just about see the charred remains of her old room, right next door to Jason’s.

* * *

“Welcome to Thistlehouse. Please, try not to drag your mud through the door.”

“Yes Ma'am,” muttered Toni, under her breath. She didn’t want to be here. In fact, she would’ve done pretty much anything to not have to be here. But they had an assignment to do, and if there was one thing that might have compelled Cheryl Blossom to let Antionette Topaz into her home, it was the ever-looming threat of losing her almost perfect GPA.

Cheryl didn’t bother to look back as she walked further into the house towards the dining room. She knew the other girl would be following, perhaps a little distracted by the opulence of the place. It wasn’t Thornhill, but it wasn’t exactly small.

“This place is creepy as hell,” said Toni.

“Fitting, don’t you think?” Cheryl shot her a toothed smile. Yeah, thought Topaz, fitting for a family of murderers. She really, really didn’t want to be here.

“Sit.”

Toni did so.

“We have to work together on this project, but I don’t fancy putting my perfect GPA in the hands of an underachiever. So. You can either sit there and watch me work, or we can agree to our mutual benefit that you’re going to sit this one out and let me handle it.”

All this delivered with a smile. That’s what really got to her: the way Cheryl Blossom would smile as she ripped you to shreds or told you how worthless you were. Her stupid goddamn words that were always so carefully constructed. She’d be a politician, thought Toni, or an industry head like her father – and just as cruel.

Toni sat back in the chair, arms folded across her chest. “Maybe I want to work on it, Barbie.”

“Please. The only thing you want to do is get back to that trailer-trash gang of yours.” Toni clenched fists, burying them in the leather of her jacket. “Which is fine by me.”

She really couldn’t. Toni did want to work on the project, and she did want to learn and study; but she couldn’t. Not with Cheryl Blossom. She just…couldn’t. No, she wouldn’t put herself through that teaming pile of belittlement and abuse. “Fine.”

“Great. Be sure to lock the door on your way out.” Cheryl dismissed her with a look.

Toni stood, roughly grabbing her bag and stomping out. Cheryl scowled at the sound, wondering if the Serpent had any respect for personal property, or was it just hers? Still, she was alone again. Thankfully. She wasn’t prepared to explain to her mother why a Serpent kept coming round – and a woman, no less. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She deflated, just a little, in the privacy of the dining room.

If it had been anyone else saying those things, Toni would’ve clocked them – punched them, shown them that you can’t disrespect Toni Topaz, or any of the Southsiders. She had so much anger, and the Northsiders didn’t even care: about them, or their lives, or any of it. It made her furious. If it had been anyone else, they would’ve been on the floor the moment “Queen of the Buskers” had left ruby red lips.

But Toni was trying to reform herself. She wasn’t going to solve her problems with a fight. She was so, so angry, all of the time. They all were, but she didn’t want the others – the younger serpents, too – to get blinded like the rest. She wasn’t going to let Cheryl Blossom of all people make her snap with her three-syllabled words and perfectly phrased arguments of persuasion. Toni wasn’t dumb. She knew rhetoric. She didn’t know how Cheryl Blossom always seemed to have the answers, but she knew that all she could offer back were flailing insults. She knew when she was beat.

Toni got out of that house as fast as she could and sped back home. 

* * *

“You made me so angry,” whispered Toni.

“Mmmm.”

“Don’t softly ‘mmmm’ me. You were infuriating.”

Cheryl opened her eyes. She pulled away slightly from her space, face pressed against the crook of Toni’s neck, and tried to look up.

“Don’t be rude. I still am infuriating.”

Toni smiled. “Yeah you are.” Cheryl smiled back, lips pressed together: the kind of smile that was felt in every corner of her face. “But I mean like, you were so infuriating. And I was so angry. You always knew what to say.”

“Are you saying I’ve lost my edge, Toni Topaz?”

“A little,” she teased back.

“Well.” Cheryl thought for a little bit. “I shall have to change that. Though I don’t believe you. If I recall, just yesterday you let me buy you a drink with only minimal protest.”

“See? Now, you win arguments with kisses.” Cheryl smiled at the thought of kissing Toni Topaz. “Before, you used all this fancy language. And the way you said it… it was kinda hot actually.”

“Me verbally destroying you was ‘kinda hot’?”

“Well not at the time. I wanted to punch you in the face but like, looking back it’s definitely sexy and impressive. That rhetoric technic was very sexy and impressive. You’re very sexy.” Toni stopped. Cheryl waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, Cheryl sniffed. “And impressive. You’re still very impressive.”

“I should hope so. You should be honoured to know me and be blessed with my presence.”

Toni softened. “I am,” she mumbled, lips brushing Cheryl’s. “So, so lucky.”

The two pulled back, eyes soft as melted butter.

“Well that’s not fair. You made it sweet.”

Toni laughed.

* * *

Cheryl sat outside under the shade of the biggest tree on school grounds. The sun did not agree with her complexion. In fact, she hated summer. She always had. There was nothing to do during summer, and it was always too hot. Stuck in Thornhill, she would hide in the library reading simply for something to do. Occasionally, she might switch to Netflix to spice up her life a little. No one saw Cheryl Blossom in the summer: no one except Jason.

Jason was the only one who could get her outside. When he wasn’t busy with his friends he would come to her, and they would walk through the forest. Maybe he might buy her a milkshake from Pop’s – god knows no one else would – and they would sit, and he would talk to her like she was the only thing worth his time. She knew that wasn’t true: he could have been anywhere but with her and she wouldn’t have blamed him. But he never wanted anything from her. Just her happiness. She never thanked him for that. Never got the chance, she corrected in her head.

So the sun was started to show itself in Riverdale as winter gave way to spring, and Cheryl Blossom dreaded the thought of another summer trapped inside.There was still a chill in the air, the frost not quite having left them. Winter was mercifully long in Riverdale. Her clothing was thin, her legs clad only in tights, but if she was affected by the close-to-freezing temperatures, she didn’t show it. She ignored the nip of cold soon to gnaw its way into her bones. Only then would she relent and head back into the rabble. For now, she listened to the quiet, sounds of the cafeteria far away, and then Cheryl Blossom pulled out her book. 

The Serpents at school that day walked towards that very same tree, chattering and full of energy. Only Toni noticed a faint shadow beneath it, and she began to broach the subject of picking another tree under which to sit this lunchtime because it seemed their usual spot might be taken.

She didn’t get the chance. The boys had already run off ahead, and she was forced to chase after them

“Sweet Pea stop! Get back here!” yelled Fangs. The boys tackled and fought, aware of the girl beneath the tree but not about to stop on her account. It was only coming closer that Toni realized it was Cheryl.

“Boys,” she began, and they looked her way. “We should find somewhere else to sit.” She nodded her head to Cheryl, who had long since closed her book.

“Don’t bother,” replied Cheryl, her voice tight. She had wanted peace, and quiet. “I was just leaving.”

“No it’s okay –“

“We usually sit here,” interjected Fangs. The boys had settled themselves, shoulders back, arms hanging tense beside them. Imposing. Cheryl ignored them, brushing the grass from her skirt.

“Fine,” she said, barely acknowledging their presence. She wanted them to go away. Just go. She would leave them to their business. She didn’t realize she’d taken someone’s spot, and the Serpent’s no less. Not today. She couldn’t do this today.

Wrapped in her frustration, she walked off. Wrapped in her frustration, she might have almost managed to convince herself that she hadn’t heard Toni Topaz say sorry. Why on earth would you say sorry, she thought. I’m the last person you should be saying sorry to.

* * *

“You’re a dick, Blossom.”

“Suck it, Fangs,” retorted Toni on Cheryl’s behalf.

“I would but I don’t think you want me anywhere near your girl’s pants.”

Toni glared, reaching into Cheryl’s lap for a grape that she promptly hurled at the boy.

Cheryl lay back against the tree; though she wasn’t smiling, her eyes were light. “Throw some more,” she said, softly and without malice. Toni didn’t need to be told twice, picking grape after grape to throw at Fangs and, occasionally, Sweet Pea.

“Hey, hey, I wasn’t involved here.”

“You’re in the way Sweets; a casualty of war,” replied Toni, intent on her grape barrage.

“Can’t you control your girl, Blossom?”

“Oh, I suppose I could, but I respect her rights as an independent woman,” replied Cheryl. She closed her eyes, basking under the sun. The shade of the tree kept her at just the right temperature, and she could feel the heat of summer on her legs. 

“I make my own choices,” affirmed Toni, firing off grapes quicker than she could pick them from the punnet.

“Except when Cheryl asks you really nicely,” quipped Fangs, “in that way you like.”

If Toni were a lesser mortal she might have blushed. “Fuck off Fangs,” growled Toni, moving to stand up.

A hand on her arm stopped her short. She looked back at Cheryl, who still had her eyes closed. “Stay here.”

“But Cher…”

“I will put an arrow through their windows if you still feel strongly about this tomorrow, but for now I want you here.”

“I’d like to see you try,” muttered Sweets, brushing stray grapes from the creases of his shirt.

Toni stared at Cheryl’s face, and though her eyes weren’t open Cheryl could feel the studied gaze. She tried not to smile at the thought of Toni still wondering at her. She still couldn’t work out why Toni thought she was so marvellous to look at, when Toni was clearly the most magnificent person she had ever seen. She kept her face neutral.

Toni leant back against her shoulder, and Cheryl moved to make her more comfortable.

“Do you like staying at Thistlehouse, boys? And those parties you like to have? Do you like them at my home?”

“You let Toni stay over all the time,” objected Fangs, absolutely outraged.

“I’m her girlfriend.”

Cheryl smiled at the title. “Indeed. Toni is exempt. As for you two: privileges can easily be revoked.”

“You would never.”

She wouldn’t, and she knew they knew it, but still. She had a point to make. “I’m a Blossom, Sweet Pea. I’m fairly sure I can do what I want.”

The boys frowned but admitted they were beat. They looked at one another. “Fine. We solemnly swear that we will not let Nana Rose watch Storage Wars ever again.”

“And?”

“And we won’t let her phone in to tele-commercials because we want a blender,” finished Fangs, somewhat sheepishly. Why she always had to ruin their fun, he didn’t know.

“Big word Fangs,” muttered Toni, sniggering. They always caved to Cheryl. Everyone did. They all had a soft spot for her, but no one could pinpoint when that had happened. They hated her. They wanted to punch that smug smile off her face for so long; but underneath all that, somewhere, she was kind. She might not have been the warmest person, but she let them stay whenever they liked and was more than happy to house younger siblings when things got rough. She had enough spare rooms and fold-out couches to accommodate them all if necessary; they only had to ask, and she probably would have let them all move in even if she didn’t like it. She patched up more Serpents than the best of them, and never, ever complained about blood on her silk sheets. All of the Serpents knew they could trust Cheryl Blossom, and all of them had a soft spot for her.

“Shut it, Topaz.”

The four settled under the tree, enjoying the last days of the semester outside. Cheryl felt Toni play with her shirt.

“You alright?” she muttered, quiet as possible.

Toni nodded. “Love you.”

Cheryl smiled. “And I you.”

But Sweets and Fangs heard. “Yeah we love you Cheryl,” said Sweets, grinning.

“If I weren’t gay, I’d tap that,” finished Fangs.

Cheryl hummed. “I’ll take that as the highest token of appreciation, my dear Fangs.” 

* * *

“Shit.”

Toni had barely sat down before she realized her mistake.

“Shit.” She slumped on Fangs’ lumpy couch. “Shitting shit shit.”

She could just about hear the noise of the Cheryl’s red Impala disappearing into the distance. “Shit.”

What should she do? Was it weird to race after the car on her bike? That’d be a bit intimidating in the dark, right? She never did this. God, that jacket was like, her second favourite. She could just leave it in Cheryl’s car. It wasn’t a big deal. She could wait until Monday to get it back – but only if Cheryl saw the jacket and remembered to bring it to school. What if she didn’t? Then she wouldn’t have her second-favourite jacket, and then she’d be worrying about it, and she kind of wanted her jacket back if only for some peace of mind about it. She could text Cheryl and let her know that she’d left her jacket in the back of her very, very sexy car, but they hadn’t exchanged numbers. Cheryl had only offered to drive her home because she’d come to the Bijou with Fangs and he’d run off somewhere without her, and she Cheryl had been kind enough to offer so she didn’t have to walk home in the rain.

Why had she even taken her jacket off? Why had she done that? Because it was hot in the car? She should’ve kept it on. It wasn’t even that hot in the car but she’d taken it off. Why? She wanted her jacket back.

It really wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t. But she wasn’t sure if her and Cheryl would ever talk again after the moment they’d shared tonight. Cheryl had pretty much bared her soul, and even Toni could see that it was a highly uncharacteristic thing for Cheryl to have done. She wouldn’t be surprised if the next time they saw each other in the hallway Cheryl blanked her as always. She wouldn’t blame the girl.

Toni shook her head. She was thinking way too much about this. What would she do if she’d left her jacket with Sweet Pea? She would’ve stomped over and picked it up. She wasn’t going to act any different with Cheryl. She wasn’t going to make this… friendship? It definitely wasn’t that yet, but it was the start of something. And so, she wasn’t going to start it off by treating Cheryl any different than anyone else. She might have been a Blossom, and incredibly pretty and smart and intimidating, but Toni Topaz was a badass gang-member with a tattoo and she was not about to back down from a pretty girl holding her jacket hostage.

She stood up, found her helmet tucked behind the couch and went back out in the rain – utterly jacketless. It wasn’t raining heavily, but it wasn’t warm, and Toni’s bare arms broke out into goosebumps under the sharp water. She put her helmet on, pulled the tarp off her bike, and started it up as quickly as possible. She could feel the mud hit the cuffs of her jeans as she sped off through the trailer park.

What was she doing? She had the ride across town to ask herself that question. Thistlehouse was all the way on the other side of Riverdale and Toni had only been once before. She knew Cheryl’s mother would be there – fuck, she hadn’t thought of that. Okay, so she would park her bike at the end of the driveway and sneak her way onto the property. She’d have to throw something at a window to get Cheryl’s attention; but how was she going to know which was Cheryl’s room?

The house came into view, a dark shadow in the street lamps. She cut off her engine. The night seemed eerily quiet. What the fuck was she doing? This was all a bit much, just to get her jacket back.

Don’t think about it too hard Topaz. Don’t do it.

She could see red brake-lights shining in the driveway. Cheryl must still be in her car. Perfect. Toni got off her bike, taking off her helmet and leaving it on the seat. It would get wet. She didn’t care. She had to catch Cheryl before she went inside. Toni started running up the drive, rain buffeting her face. Ow, ow, ow, she thought, trying to ignore it. Ow. Why was she doing this?

The car came into view, interior light still on. She slowed to a walk. Good. Cheryl hadn’t gone inside yet. She walked slowly around the car. What exactly was she going to say? Hi Cheryl, uh, I forgot my jacket in your car so I literally chased after you on my bike in the pouring rain just for an excuse to see you and get my jacket back. Absolutely not. No way. This was a one-time deal. Cheryl Blossom would pour out her heart to a Southside Serpent only once, Toni was sure, and she wanted to see more of her? Not allowed Topaz. You’ll get what you’re given.

Or, she countered, she should take what she could get.

And there it was. The reason why she had raced through the rain to get her jacket. She just wanted to make sure she would get to talk to Cheryl again: just one more time. Just in case she decided never to look at her again with those eyes, and that hair, and god, it really wasn’t fair. Cheryl was a bitch. Or, Toni had thought she was a bitch. And then today had happened, and she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Toni had reached the windows on the passenger side. She knocked, hard, on the glass. Cheryl jumped, terrified it might be her mother. She frowned when she saw Toni and reached over to unlock the door. Toni clambered in, slamming the door behind her.

“Hi,” she said, breathless. She kept her eyes forward.

Cheryl frowned. “Why are you here?”

Okay, this wasn’t going well. “I uh. Sorry. I’m getting the seat wet. Sorry.” Toni risked a look to her left, barely letting herself linger before her eyes faced the house.

A silence settled in the car. Cheryl didn’t know if she should break it. She didn’t really want to see the Serpent right now, what with her having just poured her heart out to someone she was supposed to loathe. But Toni had been kind, and listened to her, and had apparently expected nothing in return. And now she was back in her car.

“Are…you okay?” ventured Cheryl, unsure of what to say.

Toni looked over at her. Cheryl noticed the water running down her face, the hair flattened against her head. The pink was barely visible in the dark. “Yes. I’m good. Sorry. I just left my jacket and…” Toni started again, pulling herself together. “I’m here to get my jacket. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever get it back otherwise, Bombshell.”

“Oh.” Toni looked at the back seat and, seeing her jacket, pulled it onto her lap. “I would’ve given it back to you, you know,” remarked Cheryl, more than a little confused.

“Just making sure.” Toni kept her tone light. Cheryl noticed her confidence back up; had it been any other night she might have pressed things, incisively cutting at the issue here which was that Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent, had raced through the rain and wedged herself in Cheryl Blossom’s car – which she was now not leaving – for a denim jacket.

“Okay.”

“Don’t sound so sceptical. It has fluffy cuffs and it’s my second favourite.”

“Your favourite being…?”

“My Serpents jacket.”

“Of course.”

A silence, this time more comfortable than the first. Both girls stared at the house in front of them. Lights shone from behind curtains.

“My mother’s still up,” said Cheryl, voice so quiet Toni might almost have missed it over the sound of the rain.

Toni stared at the window with the lights on, willing it to go dark. She sighed, despairing for the girl. “You can’t stay out here all night, Cheryl.”

“I know.”

Toni coughed. “I would…I can’t help you here. I’m staying with Fangs at the moment. Sometimes I sleep at the Wyrm… when my uncle’s out.”

“I’m sorry.”

Toni almost choked. She bit back a quip about a Blossom apologizing. “What for?” she all but whispered.

“I never even asked you.”

Toni didn’t reply immediately. She gathered her thoughts, carefully. “Well you’ve been having quite a night, Bombshell, so I suppose I can forgive you.” Toni smiled, hoping to tease one out of Cheryl, but she just kept staring at the window.

“If... you ever need a place to stay –“

“You’re hardly in a position to offer,” replied Toni.

Cheryl looked down at her hands. “Perhaps not.” She frowned, and then, finally, looked over at Toni. “But I can pay for a motel.” Toni tried not to look so surprised. “Don’t look at me like that. I am heir to a fortune. If you ever need it, ask me.” The fire seemed to drain out of her all at once, and she looked away again. “It’s the least I can do after tonight.”

Keeping up with Cheryl Blossom was like trying to ride a rollercoaster with no seatbelt, thought Toni, reeling from the whiplash of moods. Still, it had been a tough night for the girl, with a lot of soul searching. This, though? She didn’t think this was part of it. Something about Cheryl Blossom’s offer – something about being sat in Jason Blossom’s old car, a car she was sure had many secrets of its own, reminded her of just how far Cheryl could go for those she cared about. Toni decided to be bold.

“I’ll tell you what.” Cheryl immediately looked at her. “You don’t have to pay for a motel room. How about you give me your number instead so I know how to reach you. That way, if you ever need to stay with me and Fangs, you can. Or…if you ever need to talk about stuff, you can message me.”

Cheryl looked at her. When she didn’t reply at once, Toni wondered if she’d gone too far. Not fifteen minutes ago she was convinced Cheryl Blossom would never talk to her again and now she was asking for her number. Toni tried not to bolt, but it was getting increasingly difficult not to squirm under that gaze. Cheryl was really pretty. She must know that, thought Toni. She must know how goddamn intimidatingly pretty she was, even when she was being irritating. Even when Toni was meant to hate her, Cheryl Blossom was always pretty.

“Fangs and I.”

Toni blinked. “What?”

“Fangs and I. Not me and Fangs. Fangs and I.”

Toni opened her mouth to respond. Closed it. Opened it again. “Is that a yes?”

“Pass me your phone.” Cheryl’s voice was quiet. Toni obliged, pulling her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She unlocked it before handing it to Cheryl, watching as the girl typed in her number.

Toni took back her phone. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

The two stared up at the house. Toni didn’t make to leave. Cheryl didn’t ask her to. They just sat, listening to the rain and waiting for the light to go out. Finally, it did.

Cheryl let out a breath she’d been holding, and Toni could practically feel the weight lifted from the girl’s shoulders.

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked, pulling on her jacket.

Cheryl nodded. “Can you get back okay?”

Toni thought about her bike, soaking in the rain. She thought about her helmet, and her soggy hair that was sticking to her back. She thought about how useless denim was in the rain. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Cheryl frowned, and she looked like she was about to say something decidedly out of character but held it back. Toni began to open the car door.

“Text me,” said Cheryl. “Text me when you get back safe.”

Toni nodded. “Of course.”

She left Cheryl in the car. She tried not to think too hard about it all.

* * *

They had parked the car by the riverbank. Toni had run straight for the water, shedding her clothes like a snake and diving into the cool torrent. Cheryl had watched fondly, before pulling the picnic basket and blanket out of the trunk, and setting it out on the grass. She was pouring the champagne when Toni came trudging up to her.

“Ah, Sweetwater. Never disappoints.”

“Mmmm.” Cheryl begged to differ; but today wasn’t about the past. It was the middle of August and Toni had wanted to come to the river. They had been before, on the anniversary of Jason’s disappearance, but that was always a sad affair and Cheryl… Cheryl could hold it together for one day if it made Toni happy. She wouldn’t be swimming any time soon, but if anyone could make her fall in love with Sweetwater again it was Toni Topaz. She handed Toni her flute of champagne – which was graciously accepted.

“You didn’t need to get champagne you know.”

“Of course I did.”

“Of course you did.”

The two clinked glasses and sipped at their drinks. Toni stretched out, trying to get the sun to dry her body. They settled into silence.

“Thanks for coming here today,” murmured Toni. Cheryl didn’t reply, so Toni opened her eyes. She was staring out over the water. “You okay?”

Cheryl looked at her and smiled, a full smile that reached her eyes and filled Toni with warmth. “Yes.”

And it wasn’t a lie.

* * *

There was always a mysterious fog hanging around Thistlehouse. Maybe it was all in her head, but things always started to get ominous as she approached. It gave Toni the shivers.

She parked her bike around the back as per Cheryl’s very specific instructions. Apparently, Cheryl hadn’t exactly told Penelope that Toni was coming, and she was, apparently, trying to withhold that information until the last possible second. Toni couldn’t blame her.

She walked up to the back door and knocked. After a short wait, Cheryl opened it. Toni tried not to stare at the gorgeous robe/outfit combination but it was proving difficult. She forgot to say hello.

Cheryl shifted under her gaze, and Toni snapped out of it. “Hi.”

“Toni.”

She seemed surprised Toni had come at all. “You’re expecting me?”

Cheryl stepped to the side. “I wasn’t sure if we might scare you off.”

“The all-powerful Blossoms? Not a chance.”

They smiled. Cheryl led the way up the stairs. She might be playing it casual, but Toni knew her well enough now to know that the girl had very seriously expected Toni not to show up. She wondered how long it would take for Cheryl to trust her. She frowned to herself. No. That wasn’t right. Cheryl had invited her to watch her phoenix-like rise from the ashes, as she had so eloquently put it. Cheryl trusted her plenty.

Cheryl, for her part, was delighted Toni was here. But... also not. She was having second thoughts about leading the girl into the hornet’s nest.

She closed the door to her bedroom behind them. Toni looked around.

“Wow.”

“Please, make yourself at home. I, meanwhile, am going to try and find you an outfit.”

Toni raised an eyebrow. “Makes a change from the last welcome I got when I came here.”

“If you’re referring to the group project I graciously took on for us both.” Cheryl began to rummage through her wardrobe. “You honestly wouldn’t have wanted to stay.” Toni frowned as she sat on the bench at the end of Cheryl’s four-post bed. “My mother was on the warpath that week, and I was really not ready to deal with Armageddon for a science project I could just as easily finish myself.”

She said it with such levity Toni could almost imagine she was talking about a book, or an everyday event, as if everyone had to deal with this kind of emotional control. Like it was normal. At any other time, Toni might have pushed Cheryl on the matter, but perhaps today wasn’t the day.

“Well your house certainly is something.”

“Isn’t it? It’s not quite Thornhill but then, nothing ever will be.”

“God that place was creepy as hell.”

Cheryl smiled. “You said that about Thistlehouse, if you recall.”

“Yeah well. Thornhill was creepier.”

“To you, perhaps. To me it was home.”

Toni weighed her next question. “Do you miss it?”

“About as much as I miss my favourite stuffed animal from when I was four.”

“You had a favourite stuffed animal?” Toni tried not to laugh.

“Don’t snicker, Toni Topaz. I refuse to believe that you don’t have a secret soft spot for stuffed animals.”

Toni did laugh this time. “If I did, I won’t be telling you anytime soon Bombshell. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Cheryl looked at her to pout, narrowing her eyes. “I’ll get it from you one day.”

“In your dreams,” teased Toni. Cheryl went back to her wardrobe to hide her smile. “So, what was this stuffed animal called?”

“I don’t think I ever gave it a name.”

“You didn’t give it a name?” Toni sounded outraged.

“I was four I wasn’t at my most imaginative. I suppose I called it Tiger, or Stripes or something similar. It was, of course, a stuffed tiger.”

“That’s…” Toni tried to find the right word, before she decided that she might as well throw caution to the wind seeing as Cheryl Blossom was in a sheer black robe telling her about a stuffed animal she'd had when she was four. “That’s adorable.”

“I _am_ adorable.”

Toni raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t seem like the reputation you’ve been aiming for, Bombshell.”

“Of course not. Adorable doesn’t get you respect. But I am adorable.”

Toni smiled. “Well now I guess I know that.”

“You mean,” Cheryl pulled out a possible outfit option, studying it a little before deciding it wasn’t right, and putting it back. “You didn’t think so before? How cruel of you.”

“Forgive me for not thinking you were adorable as you sauntered down the stairs to insult me on our first meeting.” Cheryl frowned, and stopped flicking through her wardrobe. Toni realised she might have taken this too far and back-tracked. “Not that I didn’t think you were hot though, while you did it.”

Cheryl resumed her hunt. “So, you think I’m hot?”

Toni sighed dramatically, leaning back onto Cheryl’s bed in the hopes that she might hide her blush. “Don’t act like you don’t know it, Bombshell.”

“It’s still nice to hear,” replied Cheryl, voice sing-song.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t be rude.”

Toni sat back up. “So what happened to Tiger?”

“My mother, obviously. Apparently, four was far too old to have an attachment to a stuffed animal. She burnt him and made me watch. Jason was up in his room. He was too young to know what was going on. I cried for weeks, I think. I don’t really remember.”

“Cheryl…”

“Like I said, I don’t remember. So I suppose I miss Thornhill as much as I miss Tiger. A vague twisting in my stomach that says this isn’t home. But –“ Cheryl cut herself off, focusing far too intently on the clothing. Toni waited, barely even breathing in the hope that Cheryl might continue. “But it didn’t feel like home. When we lived there, it didn’t feel like home; or how people describe home. It was cold, and the walls seemed to stare at me like some kind of animal. Even with all the fires lit, it was cold. And after Jason… after Jason died, all it was, was memories.” Cheryl paused, gathering herself. “And I burnt it down of course.”

Toni let the words sink in. Neither moved. Cheryl hadn’t expected all that to come out the way it had, but Toni was different. Toni listened, and didn’t expect anything of her, and wanted to know about a stuffed animal she’d had when she was four. Toni Topaz, sat at the end of her bed and looking at her with such wonder – there wasn’t even an ounce of pity in those eyes. Just gentle admiration for a girl who had, without even realising it, lived through her own version of hell.

“Well.” Toni decided it was time to break the silence on an already stressful day for Cheryl. “That’s kind of hot too.”

Cheryl laughed before she could catch herself. Toni didn’t think she’d ever heard it before, but _god_ if it wasn’t magical. It was pure, childlike laughter that was unconcerned with anything. She didn’t think she’d ever heard Cheryl so unconcerned. She wanted to pull that from her all the time. She wanted Cheryl to never worry about anything ever again.

She looked over at Toni at gave her a small smile. “Noted.” Cheryl went back to rummaging.

“Anyway.” Toni gathered herself. “Cheryl. I agreed to come to this will-reading, but I didn’t agree to a makeover.” Cheryl, smirking triumphantly, finally pulling out an absolutely stunning – and, Toni didn’t fail to notice, remarkably coordinated to Cheryl’s own outfit – blouse. “Unless it involves that blouse,” finished Toni, approving of the choice.

* * *

Toni curled further into Cheryl, asleep to her right. It was early in the morning – too early to be awake in Toni’s humble opinion, but the curtains hadn’t been closed right and a sliver of sunlight had been hitting her face since 7am. Cheryl was, of course, oblivious. She merely pulled Toni closer in her sleep.

It was hot in the bed, the covers hanging half over the edge, but the girls always ended up burrowed in the centre; Cheryl’s long legs curling around Toni who had long ago decided that Cheryl’s chest was the only decent pillow in this town.

Toni evened her breathing, taking in Cheryl’s scent with her eyes closed: not quite ready to get up yet. She could feel the rough fabric of one of her shirts under her nose and smiled. Cheryl had long ago taken to “temporarily requisitioning” her clothing. Just small things: a pair of leggings, a flannel shirt, her serpent’s jacket, an oversized shirt she’d had for a few years now, her favourite hoodie. Toni always grumbled, but then she didn’t really want Cheryl to stop anyway. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the sight of Cheryl Blossom curled up on the couch in her hoodie. Only she got to see that; Cheryl Blossom actually relaxing. Toni gripped onto the shirt, pulling it slightly and causing Cheryl to stir. She would never, ever tire of seeing that.

“Morning,” she whispered, coaxing Cheryl awake.

“Ugh,” moaned Cheryl, trying to stay in sleep’s warm embrace for just a little longer. “So bright.”

“We didn’t close the curtains properly.”

“Uuughhhh,” repeated Cheryl, nuzzling into Toni’s hair. “Make it go away.”

“The sun says hello,” sung Toni, no louder than a whisper.

“Tell it to come back tomorrow.”

“You know I’d do anything for you…” began Toni, feeling Cheryl smile against her scalp. “But I can’t control the sun.”

“Mmmm, then try harder.”

“Rude.”

Cheryl finally pulled herself awake, moving back slightly form Toni so they could look at one another. “Morning,” she said, brushing away some hair stuck to Toni’s face.

“Morning.”

They stared at one another for a bit, neither wanting to move. Cheryl’s bed was ridiculously comfortable. Before, this room had seemed dark, and morbid, and so un-Cheryl like; more like a product of her surroundings than anything Cheryl really wanted around her. But Toni had warmed to the place; she had seen how comfortable Cheryl was here. How she actually liked the deep red and black aesthetic; how in the winter they would light the fire and curl up in front of it as Cheryl carefully steeped their tea. Toni had never really had a thing for tea until Cheryl.

She’d grown comfortable here. She’d grown comfortable here because she’d watched Cheryl grow comfortable here. She’d watched Cheryl learn to relax, and now Toni couldn’t dream of sleeping anywhere else than in this ridiculously grandiose four-post bed.

* * *

“Is she going to be okay?”

“I don’t know Sweets.”

They were stood in the kitchen of his trailer. Toni was in her pyjamas. She was cold in her pyjama t-shirt, but she had given her hoodie to Cheryl. Sweets was making them hot chocolate, boiling the milk on the hob. He stirred it gently.

“Do you think she’ll want some?”

Toni picked at the hem of her shirt. “I don’t know Sweets.” He stirred the milk. “Sorry. I mean, yes. Probably. We’ll give her a mug.”

Sweet Pea nodded. “She’ll be okay, Toni.”

“I hope so. She’s strong. I just. I don’t know what to do, you know? Should I… should I leave her alone? Should I go in? And she kissed me, Sweets. And I shouldn’t be thinking about all that stuff, but I don’t want to leave her alone. I want…”

Sweet Pea nodded his head through to his tiny trailer bedroom. “Go in there with the hot chocolate and stay with her.”

He sounded so sure. “You sound so sure.”

“I am. Just sit there with her. She’ll need it.”

Toni laughed harshly. “I never thought I’d see the day when we’d be helping a Blossom.”

“Yeah me neither, but…the girl’s alright. And if you like her –“

“Don’t lie, you like it when she comes.”

“Just don’t tell FP.”

“Well I think she’s got more to hate him for than us her,” replied Toni.

Sweet Pea stop stirring the milk and reached into his sink for three mugs that weren’t stained or dirty. Toni takes over on the milk, turning down the heat.

“Does she still hate us for it?”

“Do we still hate her?” replied Toni, somewhat sagely.

“I guess you’re right.”

“This is all the stuff we still need to talk about,” muttered Toni, more to herself than anyone.

“But after.” Sweet Pea set the mugs on the side and began to spoon cocoa powder into each. “Get her through this first. She’s a fighter.”

“I know Sweets. I know.”

“So.” Toni poured the milk from the saucepan into the mugs, as Sweet Pea stirred with his teaspoon. “Bring her a mug of hot cocoa – Sweets’ Special if you’d like –“

“I’m not giving her whiskey now,” cut in Toni, sharply.

“Alright, alright. No Sweets’ Special. But take these into her, sit on the bed, and keep her company. I can take the couch tonight, or the floor if she kicks you out.”

Sweet Pea handed her two of the mugs.

“Thanks Sweet Pea.”

“Don’t mention it. The most important thing is that your girl’s okay.”

Finally, he pulled a smile from her. “She’s not my girl.”

“Not yet. Now go. Go!”

“I’m going I’m going.”

* * *

Cheryl killed the engine and Toni hopped over the door.

“Don’t do that,” grumbled Cheryl, opening her own.

“You love it,” grinned Toni, running round to stand at Cheryl’s side.

“No,” she huffed, pulling at her skirt.

“It’s kind of sexy come on.” Cheryl walked towards the trailer door, ignoring Toni’s knowing grin. “You can’t run away from the truth, Bombshell.”

Cheryl smiled, opening the door to Sweet Pea’s trailer. “Sweet Pea, we’re here.”

“Learn to knock,” he called back, sticking his head out from the bathroom. “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Take your time. I didn’t think you wanted to drive anyway.”

“I’ll be ten seconds. Five seconds. Stay there!”

Cheryl smirked, knowing full well Sweet Pea had a very large soft spot for driving her car.

“He loves it when you let him drive,” said Toni, throwing herself on his couch.

“Well if you let me buy his own…”

“No. Way. You can’t just buy him a car. He has to learn to look after it, and to make insurance payments, and pay for gas. You can’t pay for all that.”

Cheryl pouted but said nothing, knowing full well her girlfriend was right. She was, sometimes, overly generous, and she knew how prideful the Serpents were, and now they were family she was getting a lot better at being appropriately generous. Not that they weren’t always thankful, but they had their own lives and she respected them. That was all Toni’s doing. It was Toni who had taught her that; taught her that… well, taught her that the Southsiders were people. It sounded horrible when she put it like that. She frowned.

“Don’t frown. We’ve spoken about this.”

“No, I’m not – I’m not frowning about that. You’re right.” Cheryl came to sit beside her. “I’m just sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For taking so long to see you as people.”

Toni was thankful that Cheryl wasn’t looking at her, because she couldn’t school her features quick enough. “What?”

“I was horrid before. If it wasn’t for you, I might still be that person.”

Toni blinked, trying to think of something to say, but she wasn’t expecting this at all. Her mind had emptied of anything coherent she could possibly say. Toni coughed, trying to clear the blockage in her mind. “You know we’re on Sweet Pea’s couch, right?”

“Yes, I know that,” replied Cheryl, sharply.

“Okay just checking. It’s just. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t _have_ to say anything. I just wanted you to know.”

“Oh. Okay. Well. Now I know.”

“Now you know.”

The two sat, a distance between them as they waited for Sweet Pea to finish getting ready.

* * *

They were sat around the fire, and while usually Cheryl would have cringed at the noise of the group, tonight she could forgive it. Toni was leaning into her side as they passed a drink between them.

“I’m just saying we absolutely don’t have to go to school tomorrow. You’re now officially part of a gang, and therefore too cool for school.”

“I have always been 'too cool for school', as you put it.”

“Well, you’re a bit of a nerd.”

“Because I study hard I’m a nerd?”

“Yep.” Toni popped the p of her response, knowing full well that Cheryl would only take so much of this teasing.

“That’s rich coming from a girl I know also holds a 4.0 GPA.”

“We said we’d never speak of that.”

“No, ma Cherie, you said we should never speak of that. I never agreed.”

“You’re very rude to me.”

“Mmm, maybe it’s the jacket.”

Toni looked up at her, eyes twinkling in the firelight. “It looks good on you.”

Cheryl smiled. “Thank you,” she replied softly.

“You don’t regret it, right?”

“Not for a second.”

“Even the Serpent’s dance?”

“Are you joking? Your face was motivation enough.”

Even Cheryl could see Toni’s blush, and she was suitably self-satisfied. “Don’t let it get to your head,” retorted Toni.

“Like my ego needs any more inflation.”

“Of course. I forgot you were a Blossom.”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“Oh I don’t know. I was always told I shouldn’t play with the Blossoms,” teased Toni, pulling Cheryl down for a kiss that Cheryl more than reciprocated.

“Should I make some quip about how bad you are at following rules?” asked Cheryl, breathless against Toni’s lips.

“Are you really that cliché?”

“You’re right,” said Cheryl, pulling away. “I’m far more original than that.”

“Hey lovebirds!” yelled Fang from across the fire. “You two keeping it PG?”

“Go perv on someone else!” shot back Toni, wishing they would just leave them alone.

“Like who?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Jughead and Betty?” muttered Cheryl, with a little bite.

“Yeah!” shouted Toni. “Jughead and Betty. Go bug them, Fangs.”

“You’re no fun!”

“You’re just jealous you’re not getting some!”

“Fuck off!” Toni cackled at his response, and even Cheryl smiled.

“Do you think he’s jealous,” asked Cheryl, brushing against Toni’s ear.

“Mmmhm. Who wouldn’t be when I have you?”

It was Cheryl’s turn to blush. Luckily for her, Toni was back to yelling at Fang.

“Are you coming out tonight?” he yelled, holding up his beer. “We’re heading to the Whyte Wyrm. Sweets said FP’s got the bar open so that means free drinks baby!”

“Fangs you are way too drunk, boy!”

“Stop Mom-ing me!”

“Someone has to!”

“Come on Toni, come out with us!” pleaded Sweet Pea from somewhere in the shadows. “Even Bughead are coming!”

Cheryl cringed. Toni looked back at her. “Do you want to go?” asked Toni, playing absentmindedly with the zip of Cheryl’s new jacket.

“Mmmm, if you want. I’m not bothered.”

Toni sat up. “But what do you want?”

The two stared at one another. Toni always had a way of looking right at her, through her, without blinking; and Cheryl always wanted to look away first. She almost always did.

“I don’t know.” Cheryl’s voice was timid. “We could go back.”

“Are you inviting me back to your home, Bombshell?”

“Oh stop. Yes. Maybe. If you would like. You can, of course, stay.”

“Stay the night?” pushed Toni.

“Yes, stay the night. Obviously.”

Cheryl still wouldn’t look her in the eye. “But?”

“And. And you can stay longer. If you’d like. With me. In Thistlehouse. If you’d like.”

“I can stay longer?”

“Well yes. If you’d like to. You don’t have to, but you’re more than welcome to move in for an unspecified amount of time.”

“An unspecified amount of time?” Toni could barely keep the amusement out of her voice.

“Can you stop repeating everything I say?”

“Cheryl, look at me.” Cheryl didn’t, so Toni gently tugged at her chin. Cheryl was forced to look at her, no longer able to avoid the delight in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Are you asking if I’d like to live with you?”

“You don’t have to, obviously. It doesn’t have to be permanent. But with my mother gone, and Nana Rose adores you, and now that I’m part of the Serpents –“

“You’re part of the family,” asserted Toni.

“Yes. I suppose.”

“Cheryl. I would love to come and stay with you for an unspecified amount of time.”

“Really?”

Cheryl sounded genuinely surprised and Toni had to stop herself from pulling the girl in tight for a hug. She never wanted to let her go; to protect her form the world. “Yes, really. I would love to. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

* * *

The girls lay out on the grass, the sun shining down on Thistlehouse. The fog was gone and the windows were open, and Nana Rose had been wheeled out onto the patio. Their hands were loosely entwined as they lay on their backs, eyes up at the sky.

“School starts next week,” said Cheryl.

“If you don’t talk about it it’s not real.”

“Are you going to keep living here?”

“Half the Serpents live here now.”

“On a rolling basis. Your offer is for something more permanent.”

“You mean, you’re making it a more permanently specified amount of time?” asked Toni, with mock-shock.

“Will you ever let that go?”

“Absolutely not. It was adorable.”

“Yes. Well. I didn’t want you to say no.”

“The fact that you ever thought I would say no is adorable.”

“You might have changed your mind.”

Toni turned her head to the side, looking over at Cheryl. “You know –“ Toni cut herself off, unsure if she was ready to say what she was about to say. Fuck it. “You know, I never had a home.” Cheryl looked over at her: an invitation to continue. “Not really. With my parents out of the picture, and my Uncle being an utter dickhead,” Cheryl had more than a choice few words for that man, but she kept her mouth shut. Now wasn’t the time. “I used to just couch surf between Fangs and Sweet Pea really. Sometimes slept in the Wyrm.”

“I know,” encouraged Cheryl, softly.

“But with you, here? It feels…warm. It feels like it might be home, you know? Or it could be. Even if the house is still sometimes creepy as hell.”

Cheryl smiled. “Really?”

“Stop doubting me, Bombshell. Yes, really. I can’t work out if it’s you or the Egyptian cotton sheets, though…” Toni trailed off, pretending to think about it.

Cheryl huffed. “You’re sleeping on the couch for the next month.”

“No I’m not,” replied Toni, voice confident. “You can’t go without my hot bod for that long, Bombshell.”

“Never say that again. And you’re one to talk.”

“Touché.”

“Oh look, you’re learning French.”

“Shut up.”

They smiled at one another, hands still playing in the grass, fingers running over palms like it was instinct: careless affection that neither could go without from the other.

“So,” said Toni. “Are we gonna throw an end of summer party or what?”

“I do need to make a grand entrance for the new semester, don’t I?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ah right. Yes. We. We need to make a grand entrance.”

“Rude.”

“You adore me anyway.”

“No, I fucking love you, Cheryl Blossom. Stop getting me to say it to boost your ego.”

Cheryl blushed bright red. "And I you, Toni Topaz." 


End file.
